My Little Stalker
by black hearted evil
Summary: The new student is weird... more than weird, everyone seems to think that he came to the school for a reason. He's looking for something or someone... who is it? And when he gets it, can they stop him before it gets serious?
1. Meet Indigo Death

**(yawn) My 32nd story… hope people likey!**

Kai wandered around the darker streets of Station Square. She walked through the alleys and strolled on the sidewalks…

_I lost him… I can't believe this… _Kai checked her watch on her left wrist. _And it's already midnight!_

She had been following Shadow earlier that morning… and had gotten lost in a stranger part of Station Square at night… she feared she wouldn't return home… Station Square was a big city… and it would take long to find her way.

She looked around. She suddenly stopped when it got colder. She breathed out and started shivering.

_What is this? It's still September… how can it get this cold? _She held her arms together. Then, a fog rolled in front of her. _Great… I'm lost, cold… and I can't see!_

She couldn't see one foot in front of her! A few seconds had passed… and she saw a dark figure… a silhouette… it had jumped in front of her._ Is that Shadow? _ She seemed curious and started following it. Although Kai had no idea who the dark figure was… or where it was taking her… she was desperate to get out of that place. The figure had led her to a more familiar side of Station Square.

She turned to thank whoever it was… but they had gone… but, one thing was for sure, she remembered the dark, purple eyes he had.

Kai slowly walked home… careful not to get lost again. She felt safer now, and fell asleep the moment she landed on her pillow.

She awoke the next day, when the sunlight flashed through her curtain-drawn windows. She groggily stood up and got through her morning routine. She still could not forget who that figure was.

She sighed as she opened her door. It was a gloomy day outside… and she felt as morbid as the sky. Dark clouds rolled over… rain.

She walked outside, not caring about anything… but getting to school… and finding out who that was.

At school, there was a commotion about the 'strange' new student. He had dark, black fur… and **very** white teeth.

Kai didn't care… she sighed as she walked up to her locker and kicked it open… she didn't even care about the combination… or if someone stole from it… if they did, she'd just kick their ass.

Rouge sighed as Kai got closer. They were… 'locker neighbors'…

"Isn't he just sooo cool?"

Kai sighed. "Please don't tell me its Knuckles again…"

"No! It's that new kid…" Amy exclaimed.

Kai's eyes showed no expression… but exhaustion. She yawned.

"So?"

"Indigo is cute… and mysterious… just how boys are supposed to be…" Rouge sighed once more.

"Well, I think… he's weird…" Amy whispered to the two girls.

"Ames… you think everyone's weird…" Rouge told her.

"True… but I think he's a goth or something…"

"Please don't tell me Espio or Sonic didn't make you watch 'Blade' or 'Blade II' with them again… did they?" Kai asked softly.

Amy shook her head. "Well… they did… but, that's besides the point! Have you seen his teeth? They're sooo sharp!" Amy said.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "So? Maybe a carnivorous animal?" she asked.

"Maybe…" Amy sighed, running out of things to point out.

Kai shook her head. "Instead of this, why don't you help me find Shadow?" she asked.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Sorry…" she walked away from Kai and Rouge.

"He has those shining purple eyes…"

Kai quickly turned around and looked at Rouge.

"What did you say?" Kai demanded.

Rouge pointed at Indigo. "Those eyes just seem to mystify me… they're so… hypnotic…" she mumbled. Rouge stared deeply at nothing. Kai raised her eyebrow and snapped her fingers in front of Rouge. Kai shrugged and walked away.

"Hey…" Indigo called to Rouge, after he noticed that she was acting strangely.

Kai was roaming the hallways, searching for her beloved hedgehog… she ran around, still searching for a spot of red and black.

She finally gave up and walked slowly to her first period class. Rouge was acting weirder than before. Kai had noticed that her pupils seem to have grown, showing more black than green…

"Rouge… are you okay?" Kai asked, a bit concerned about her friend.

Rouge nodded and sat down in her seat.

"Today, class, we will learn about such myths like werewolves, creepy shadows in the-"

"That's probably** someone** we know!" Sonic blurted out.

"Quiet, Sonic… one more outburst and you go straight to the office!" the teacher snapped at him.

After she had turned away, Shadow flipped his middle finger right in front of Sonic. Sonic stuck his tongue out. Kai ignored them all, staring directly at Shadow.

Kai's mind wandered as her teacher talked on and on about history… _I wonder who that boy was… did he help me on purpose? Or… was he lost himself?_

Kai sighed, behaving for the next few periods… at lunch, she found herself with nowhere to sit. She looked around, trying her hardest to find her very few friends.

She gave up rather quickly and walked to the nearest empty table. She sat down and looked around. Someone else sat on the same table as her… she turned to find a dark black hedgehog… with gleaming purple eyes. Since he was new, she gave him a slight smile.

"Umm… I'm Kai…" she said, holding her hand out.

"Indigo… Indigo Death." He grabbed her hand and shook it.

Kai felt a jolt of cold air stream into her body.

**New boy… named Indigo Death… his profile… WILL be in mine… after you find out why he's at this school… and who he's looking for… yes, there IS a reason he's here… **


	2. Azure Demize

**Yayness! Haven't updated in a while… hope you guys like this… read, enjoy, and… REVIEW!**

Kai shivered as the cold air entered her body. It frightened her because… that was how cold it was when the fog rolled in the unfamiliar part of the city.

"Cold?" Indigo asked.

Kai shook her head.

"Scared?" Indigo asked, leaning a bit closer.

Kai raised her eyebrow. She heard a tray drop by near her… she turned to find a white hedgehog… Ghost.

"Hi, Kai…" he said.

"Umm… hi, Ghost…" Kai muttered.

"Jeez, your positive attitude brightens my heart…" Ghost said sarcastically.

Kai rolled her eyes. She suddenly felt another chill. It was cold… but it felt as if it was calling her…

_What is that? I feel as if I'm not safe from… Indigo… he's creeping me out… just the thought of him looking at me right now… scares me… and, I seriously think that it is this… that is sending shivers up my spine…_She stood up, unable to eat or speak… and walked away. She had no idea where she would go… but she'll go somewhere.

She had the idea to skip school and go home.

_Why am I so jittery? Why am I scared? There are many more things that can scare **me**… like… viruses or… hackers… but… this new boy… why am I frightened by him? Maybe some music will cheer me up._

She put her headphones on and listened to her favorite song by Azure Demize…

**(A/N- Okay… here's the deal… Azure Demize MIGHT be real… but I highly doubt that… a few of my friends made this group up… I didn't do THESE lyrix… my friend Mikaeru did that… too bad I moved… I wrote lyrix… just not the ones that I used in this fanfic… this is my friend's…)**

_I should just… take my mind off of things… sing inside my head…  
This feeling in my heart, my love for you…  
Teems in my heart, hopes it should to you too…  
My love for you, it cannot break…  
My love for you, you do not take…  
I wonder why, oh, why, oh, why?_  
'_tend to be your friend, watching from the shadows… lie after lie…_

Kai gasped. "Wait… these lyrics are… telling me something…" she said.

**Super short… but so what? Anyway, sorry about the long author's note… but, if you look up azure in a dictionary… you get-**


End file.
